M: Whiskey Lullaby
by WhyDoYouWantToKnow
Summary: Two months was all it took. Two months and a lullaby made of alcohol on a bed made of whiskey bottles. Part of a two-possibly three-shot. Raven is distraught after she finds Jinx in bed with someone else, she turns to alcohol to ease her pain. M for a reason, full warning in the AN. Please read and review, have a nice night :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, I'm sorry that I haven't updated my other stories, but I feel like (as sad as this is) this might make up for something. :D Maybe? I hope so. Now this story is M for alcoholism and character death and for general safety. I'm sorry, I normally don't write things this sad, but it just kind of came out. I highly suggest you listen to "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley ft Alison Krauss as it was the inspiration for this story. I don't own anything related to Teen Titans or Whiskey Lullaby, but I really hope you enjoy this story. Please Review if you read and let me know how I'm doing at writing. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Have a nice night :) **

Raven stared at the bottle of Jack Daniel's laying on her table. The liquid inside was a bright amber and the light made it look even better. Raven stood the bottle up and sighed before opening it and taking a drink. She grimaced slightly as the whiskey burned its way down her throat. It had been two months since she had started drinking like this and Raven still wasn't used to the burn of alcohol.

A second swig followed by a cough.

A third.

A fourth.

Raven stared hazy eyed at the bottom of the bottle, wishing it were full again. Being half-demon, alcohol didn't affect Raven as much as it would've if she were completely human. It took a lot more to even get her buzzed.

It seemed as if in the two months Raven had picked up drinking as a crutch she was rarely sober. She needed the alcohol to keep the pain away from her. To keep Her off of Raven's mind. Raven stood on wobbly legs as the image of Jinx flashed through her mind. She stumbled to the kitchen, almost knocking over her coffee table in the process, and reached on top of the fridge where her bottles stayed. She opened another bottle and took a swig of the burning liquid before slowly making her way back to the living room.

It was the same routine every night. Raven would drink in excess (even in demon's terms) and then the next morning she would vomit up a mixture of amber fire and blood. She didn't stop though. Ever since what she had seen, alcohol was all that would erase the pain momentarily. Even though it would dull it though, it would never completely rid the sorceress of the pain.

Raven drank more and more, hoping that the memories would stop flashing through her head. She curled up with the bottle and held her hands over her eyes, as if trying to prevent them from coming in, but the memories kept flooding her mind.

_It had been a month and a half since Raven had last seen Jinx, and she was excited to be able to see her girlfriend again. She had been undercover on a top-secret mission for the Titan's to try to bust a black magic cult that had stolen and sacrificed Jump's citizens. The only drawback to this mission was that she had to infiltrate the group, and doing that meant that she had to cut contact with anyone that she would be putting in danger. Jinx wasn't thrilled about this, and neither was Raven, but she understood it was for the best._

_Cutting contact was hard, but Raven had done it. She had found out about the cult, their meetings, she had been inducted, and she had done her job perfectly without slipping up. She had given all her information to the Titan's within three weeks, but they insisted that she waited until she knew for sure what she wanted to do to end it. Raven wasn't happy, but she did what they told her, her duty to protect the city did come before her personal relationship with the ex-thief. _

_Raven smiled though as she made her way to the steps of her girlfriend's house, remembering the last words Jinx said to her, "_I'll love you until the day I die Rae, don't worry. I'll be waiting. You just kick some butt and then come home to me." _Raven chuckled as she thought of the bubblegum pink hair that would be waiting for her as she grabbed the spare key from behind a stone in Jinx's small garden and unlocked the door. A giggle met Raven's ears and her heart soared at the sound she had missed for almost two months. _

_Raven had figured Jinx was watching a cartoon or something, so she took a moment to look at the pictures hanging on her girlfriend's wall. Most of them were of Raven and Jinx together, a few were only of Raven, and a couple were of Mammoth and Gizmo. Raven tried to wait a bit longer to see Jinx, but Love screamed at her to hurry up. Happy and all of her other emotions agreed. Raven made her way quietly up the stairs to Jinx's bedroom before opening the door quickly and gasping as her heart dropped to the ground at what she saw.  
_

_Jinx's giggles turned into a horrified squeak as she tried to cover her shirtless body. Next to her though, was a boxer-clad Kid Flash staring fearful at the half-demon Titan. Rage snapped in Raven's mind as she heard glass shatter from downstairs. She turned quickly and made her way downstairs to get away from the scene. Raven didn't feel hurt at the moment, she felt murderous. She had to get out of there before she lost control of Rage and ended someone's life. _

_Jinx pulled on a shirt before running after the other woman. Raven stepped over the glass on the floor from the broken picture frames, courtesy of Rage, and made it out of the house before teleporting as far away as she could to the sounds of Jinx screaming at her to wait. _

_Raven screamed at the empty ocean from where she was on an abandoned beach. Her powers lashed out at the water. Bursts of black tried to cut through the sapphire waves, but did nothing more than slide through them harmlessly. Noticing that this wasn't helping she aimed her soul self at the large cliff next to where she was and attacked it. Chunks off rock fell into the empty blue abyss and she let all of her anger out._

_"How DARE she do this to me!" Her mind screamed to the air, but nothing and nobody answered. Raven dropped to her knees as her anger and rage ran its course. The pain started to flow freely through the girl's body. The waves created by the rocks falling lapped emotionless at Raven's knees. Raven stared out across the water and tried to cut off the pain in her chest, but, for once, she couldn't. Jinx was a part of Raven's heart that had just been torn from its place and Raven felt it. She hadn't thought that Jinx would do something like this, but then again Jinx always was a wild card. _

_Raven shivered as a wind picked up off the ocean, signaling that a storm was coming. Raven teleported to the one place that she knew nobody would find her, the run down dive bar in the rough district of Jump. She grabbed a seat and ordered the strongest whiskey they had. After five shots of that, Raven noticed the pain in her chest had started to numb a bit. She liked this. _

_Raven also liked how the more whiskey she drank, the less she felt. One hour, and seven more shots, later, Raven felt good. She had mostly forgotten about Jinx and was only focused on the raw burn of alcohol on her throat. The bartender had asked her multiple times if she was okay, but she waved him off every time and just ordered another shot. _

_It was midnight before Raven even thought of going home. She hadn't even thought of it until She walked in. The pink hair of Jinx walked right into the bar, and Raven walked right out before someone could say "Hey isn't that-" and they had tried. Raven still had enough wits about her to not confront Jinx while in her state. _

_Raven went to the same bar every night that week. She didn't think she had a problem, but to everyone else it was obvious. She kept drinking more and more, eventually giving up going to the bar, and kept buying bottle after bottle. She stayed this way for two months. _

Raven's stomach lurched and she hurriedly made her way to the bathroom. She had barely shoved her head into the toilet before her stomach rebelled and a mixture of whiskey and stomach acid burned its way up her throat and out her nose and mouth. Tears rolled down Raven's face as she went through this process four more times before she could finally flush the toilet and lean her back against the cold, tile wall of her bathroom.

Jinx's face haunted her in every reflection, even in the glint of the bottle that Raven held in her right hand. Raven took another swig of the poisoned amber in her hand before laying down and curling up in the bathroom. She shuddered as the cold closed in on her now frail body.

Raven's body tried to scream through her drunken haze that something was extremely wrong, but it couldn't cut through. Raven didn't feel her speeding heart rate. She didn't feel the chill of Death's fingers as he traced her cheekbones. Raven didn't know that something was happening to her. All she knew was the feeling of liquid warmth in her hands.

Raven took another drink of the bottle to try to warm herself up. She felt as if the world was in slow motion. She had never been this drunk before, and she didn't like it. The only good thing though, was that she had finally drunk her pain away. She had finally forgotten about Jinx. Raven curled up tighter and held onto the bottle in her hands as if her life depended on it. Raven's eyes fluttered shut, her body finally succumbing to the dark.

That was how she was found in the morning after not answering her com for an emergency. Robin opened the door and tried to hold down his breakfast as he called the rest of the team. Starfire was the first to get there and by the sound of her sobbing and the sight of her clinging to Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy knew what had happened.

The next day Raven was given her burial under the willow tree that she had read under so many times. It overlooked the waves where she had spent her first night alone once again. The night where she had put the bottle to her head and tried to decide when to pull the trigger. The team found it fitting that she should be there after her body had finally decided it was time.

The funeral was small, just the Titan's, a few honorary Titan's, and some people Raven had known. The team had wanted to keep the service private and keep the public away, but one person came that the team couldn't help but send hate filled glares at.

Her pink hair flowed in the wind as she tried to hide the tears making their way down her face. She knew she deserved the Titan's hate, and she took the pointed stares with the grace that only the damned could muster. She stayed long after the rest of the visitor's had left. She wouldn't speak as they left, hissing names under their breath as they walked by.

Jinx sighed as Robin and Starfire finally let, leaving her alone with the grave. A faint scent clung to Jinx's breath and she knelt and broke by raven's grave. It was the scent of danger. It was the scent of destruction and pain. It was the scent of liquid fire that would burn someone from the inside out if they let it, and Jinx was letting it.

Jinx got up from Raven's grave hours later, and started to walk to where she knew she would feel welcome. A small dive bar in the rough part of Jump. Before leaving though, she kissed her fingers and put them on the hard dirt that she had just been laying on.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, I'll see you soon my love." Jinx whispered, and walked away from the grave as the first drops of rain started to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Here's chapter two finally. This is Jinx's half of the story. I hope you all enjoyed this small two-shot, and please read and review :) Have a nice day. Oh! and if anyone can catch the small poetry reference in this story (yes this includes both chapters) and can send me the poet and the name of the poem, then they will get one story from me (limit a two-shot, unless I really rally like the idea). It's hidden in there quite well, so good luck and enjoy. **_

Jinx laid her head down on the top of the bar. The chill of the bar felt good on her warm skin as she tried to fight the waves of guilt crashing over her mind. Jinx could feel the pointed glares of the other bar goers. They knew exactly why she was there, and they weren't happy about it. Most of them had gotten to know Raven quite well when she was here.

It hadn't taken long for word to get around after the funeral. The papers had all said she died on a mission. Jinx had chuckled sadly when she saw that. It was just like the Titans to tell the public what they wanted to hear. Jinx also thought that it was just like them to cover the fact that one of the "heroes" drank themselves to death instead of saving the world.

As the thought washed over her, Jinx choked down another shot. The whispers of the people around her finally sunk in, and she ordered another shot.

"I heard she drank herself-"

"See that pink haired chick in the corner? It was her who-"

"She was here a lot."

"-killed her."

Jinx sprung up as fast as her alcohol leaden legs would allow her. She quickly stumbled her way out of the door, only running into a couple of people, before ending up on the sidewalk. Her stomach rebelled as she vomited on the empty street.

Jinx wiped her mouth with her sleeve, then started to walk down the street. She was lost in thoughts as she made her way through the night. It seemed as if everyone she saw was the violet-haired sorceress that she longed for.

Bright lights caught Jinx's eyes as they flashed out from inside the entrance to the abandoned warehouse Jinx's feet had led her to. Something deep inside her knew going in was a bad idea, especially in her current state, but she didn't listen. The alcohol and the need to get rid of her pain fueled her decision. It had been quite a while since Jinx had been here. She swallowed painfully as she remembered the first person that had brought her here and she headed inside to see what was going on.

It took Jinx a moment to let her eyes adjust to the flashing lights, but once they did she took a moment to sweep her surroundings. The warehouse hadn't changed much in the time considering how long it had been since she had been here last. The walls were a bit more decayed looking, but it somehow added to the mysterious atmosphere of the hidden club. Jinx noticed the few couple pressed against the edges, having a bit of fun in public. _Looks like they're having more fun than I am tonight_ she thought to herself before looking to the main dance floor.

Jinx looked at the women, and men, on the dance floor and made her way over to the cluster of people dancing together. Once Jinx had wormed her way in, all she focused on was the heat of the bodies around her, and the rhythm of the music that was playing. Her eyes snapped open as she felt someone grab her from behind and press themselves against her. She eagerly pressed back, hoping that maybe tonight's one-night stand would help her more than the others had. Of course, that was what she always hoped.

"Wanna go back to my place and have some real fun?" The voice asked. It was smooth as a flattened stone and cold as ice. Jinx gasped as it met her ears. She turned around and stared as violet eyes met her own. Raven laughed and raised an eyebrow at Jinx.

"Coming?" She asked. Jinx turned and ran. She needed to get out of there. _This isn't happening_ ran through her head like a hurricane. She burst out of the warehouse and kept running. It was a good three miles before she stopped and tried to catch her breath.

Her muscles ached and her lungs burned as she stood there. After nearly vomiting a few times and restoring some of the oxygen she lost in the sprint, Jinx turned to look around. She had no idea where she was. It was dark, nearly black and uneasiness started to creep up on Jinx. She started to walk, hoping that she would find something that she would recognize. When it became apparent she was even more lost Jinx stared up at the bright moon above her.

The moon lit up the path she was walking on every so slightly. She could make out the vague outlines of the run down buildings around her. It finally clicked where she was. She used to have an apartment around here when she and the guys tried to clean their records a bit. Jinx turned right and walked down to where a dirty, run-down, old, wooden building was. The windows were all broken out and boarded up, the door was hanging on one hing. It was a trash hole to say the least.

Jinx pulled the door out a bit, coughing as dust and debris met her face, and slipped inside. She gave her eyes a minute to adjust to the darkness before making her way down the hall. After a few minutes, she found a stairwell and made her way up. She started to hear whispers in the dark. The smooth, cold whispers of the sorceress she missed. _Why Jinx? Why did you do this?_ they called to her, barely audible. It seemed as if they came from miles away.

The wooden door at the top of the stairs creaked as Jinx opened it. She stared inside at the room she used to call home. Jinx chuckled as she looked around. They hadn't changed anything. The runes and markings of protection spells she and Raven had set to keep her invisible to enemies were still marked clearly on the walls and floor. She went and sat in the middle of the protection circle on the floor, and ran her fingers over the old lines.

Memories flooded her mind as she stared at the blue lines. They had covered it with a simple glamour spell to hide it from the management of the apartment. It seemed though that the magic only held while Raven was alive, and now that she was gone it was apparent. Jinx sighed and looked back at the doorway. Her skin visibly paled at what she saw.

Raven was leaning against the doorway. Her silhouette was outlined with a very visible, and very thin, white outline. Jinx didn't think it was possible, but the darkness around her seemed to be darker than the rest of the room. It looked as if she was standing in a place that no light could penetrate. Jinx quickly scrambled to her feet. Raven smiled at her and held out her hand, as if asking her to come to her.

Jinx walked slowly towards the other woman. The closer she got, the colder the air around her seemed to feel. It was as if the cold was trying to suffocate her. Jinx coughed as it invaded her lungs and tried to drown her. Jinx closed her eyes, embracing that feeling and went to touch Raven. When she opened her eyes; however, Raven was gone. It was too late for Jinx to stop though, and her foot slipped off the edge of the step that was in front of her.

Jinx hit the steps hard, as she made her way down. By the time she reached the bottom, her body ached from the impacts. She looked over herself quickly and noticed that she had numerous cuts and scrapes, most of which were bleeding. Her head throbbed from where it had hit the edge of one of the steps. Jinx wasn't concerned about that though, all she wanted to know was where Raven was. A movement of shadow caught Jinx's eye towards the door she had come in.

Jinx got up and stumbled her way to the door looking outside. She saw a flash of violet turn the corner to the old path she and Raven would walk that lead to the cliffs. Jinx ran, trying to ignore the intense pain that she was in, and tried to catch her. _She's here. I know she's here. She isn't really gone. I can see her, I can hear her. She wants me. She's going to forgive me. _Jinx thought to herself as she ran.

By the time she made it to the path, Jinx had lost the image of Raven. She could still hear her voice though. _Come to me Jinx, let me see you again._ Jinx panted quickly before continuing to run. She dodged the trees and roots as best she could. She only tripped over a couple. The air seemed to get thicker the closer she got to the grave. Jinx's chest was heaving from the gulps of air she was taking. The darkness was closing in on her.

All of a sudden, Jinx was at the top. The moon shone brightly over the single tree she was staring at, with Raven standing behind the small cross that had been placed before her grave. The light seemed to make her glow, as she stared at Jinx. Jinx stumbled up to her, the damages she had sustained taking their toll on her already fragile body. Her eyes swept over Raven's body. Everything was what Jinx remembered.

She noticed the thin line of light around Raven was still there, but the closer she looked, it almost seemed to turn red the closer it was to her body. This unsettled Jinx. Raven only had red when her demon side was in control. The closer Jinx looked the more that unsettling feeling crept upon her. There were faint lines running over Raven's body in the shape of runes. The space around her eyes was slowly getting darker.

Jinx tried to stumble backwards, but tripped over the raised dirt of Raven's grave. Raven smiled at this, her teeth looking like fangs in the moonlight. Jinx's heart started to pound as Raven leaned closer. She could smell the scent of death in the air. The black pits that were her eyes, threatened to suck out Jinx's very life. The bright crimson runes tracing themselves over her skin looked like blood.

Jinx's heart pounded harder as she tried to get away. She couldn't move, her limbs were too heavy and her body hurt too much. Jinx shut her eyes as Raven reached out for her, and right as "Raven's" hand met her face, Jinx's heart stopped. It had worked to hard for too long and couldn't take it anymore. Nobody would have noticed Jinx was gone, except that it was time for Robin and Starfire's weekly visit to the grave.

Robin's eyes held no tears for the former villainess when he saw her. A simple nudge with his foot was all he needed to know that she was gone. None of the Titan's came to Jinx's funeral, even though it was Starfire who had wanted her put next to Raven. When asked why she simply said, "It was what friend Raven would have wanted."

Raven and Jinx's grave were two even mounds beneath the willow tree. Some people would still visit them. One little girl even said she saw the two of them beneath the tree once. Raven had a book while Jinx laid in her lap and listened to her read. Nobody listened to the little girl though. They told her that wasn't possible. The little girl just smiled as the said it, and watched Jinx's image place one finger to her lips and say, "Shh." as Raven smiled at her. Nobody else knew what was going on, and it was better this way.


End file.
